Armor of Earth
The Armor of Earth was an Elemental Nemuranai crafted as an attempt of the Oracles of Light to compensate for the imbalance caused by the Elemental Terrors, which were creations of the Dark Oracles. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman It was created by Iuchi Yogosha and Asako Shingon in 1127 with the Oracles of Light guidance during the Clan War. Time of the Void, pp. 31, 37 Appearance and Abilities The Armor of Earth was a strange suit that seemed to be made from greenish rock, with various rock plates covered by strange runes and a multitude of spikes of varying sizes. Prayers and Treasures, p. 183 It was the most powerful of all the elemental artifacts, the Armor of Earth granted unparalleled Strength and Stamina to the wearer. Time of the Void, p. 37 History First Elemental Nemuranai For months Yogosha and Shingon sought out the perfect location for each Elemental Weapon to be crafted. Time of the Void, p. 30 They found the correct place in a valley near the Castle of the Faithful Bride. The strange russet red armor was the first. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman For days Shingon coaxed the kami to occupy the item, slowly infusing it with the essence of an element. Then Yogosha would use his knowledge of Meishodo to erode the object's true name while Shingon contained the kami. The two worked in tandem to craft a katana, a set of armor, a gunsen, a yari, and the last, a mempo, the one of the Void element. To finish the creation of the last nemuranai, they both concluded they would have to give their lives. With that sacrifice the balance was restored between dark, the Elemental Terrors, and light, the Elemental Nemuranai. Time of the Void, p. 31 Resting Place After Yogosha passed away, the Mempo, the Armor of Earth, and Yogosha's scrolls rested at Daikoku Seido, in the Unicorn lands. The Dark Oracles sent two of the terrors, Akeru no Oni and Kaze no Oni, to destroy the shrine and artifacts. The oni were defeated by a group of samurai who were investigation the appearance of the nemuranai in the mortal world. Time of the Void, pp. 41-42 Heroic Deeds It was theorized the Oracle of Thunder assisted in the creation of this artifact, after several of their wearers died in heroic situations. A Shiba Bushi threw himself into a horde of enemies gaining time for messengers to reach and warn Shiro Shiba. An Asahina Shugenja gave his life holding back a large group of bandits while other Asahina-trained priests magically fortified a nearby village. Book of Earth, p. 138 Delivered In 1132 the Oracle of Earth via the former Dragons Mitsu and Hoshi, gifted the Armor of Earth to Utaku Xieng Chi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Emperor Toturi Xieng Chi gave the armor to Emperor Toturi I after his rescue in 1132. Toturi discarded the armor because of the Lying Darkness' grip upon his mind, and the armor was missing for many decades. Book of Earth, p. 138 Known Wielders * Un-named Shiba Bushi * Un-named Asahina Shugenja * Utaku Xieng Chi * Toturi I, for a short time after being rescued. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee External Links * Armor of Earth (Forbidden Knowledge) Category:Unicorn Clan Nemuranai